


True life

by Daryldixon2



Series: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes adventure [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Sequel to the first book





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 1/2 months since he lost his brother but that's no longer important. He's got a small bump that's noticing. The group knows now and they're excited to have a baby. Daryl walked down to the cafeteria and Glenn Rhee got him some baby clothes both girl or boys because they don't know the gender yet. Daryl ate his pasta and rubbed his stomach. He felt a kick and smiled. Rick touched his bump and felt it too. 

"Bug is having a blast inside me." Daryl said.  
"Yes bug is." Rick kissed Daryl on his cheek.

Daryl is no longer allowed to hunt. Can't put stress on his baby. Daryl got up, and went into his and Ricks cell, and laid down on his side if the bed. They put two bunks together and slept that way. He isn't even allowed to go on runs. He hates being held up in the prison walls but he knew its us what's best for his unborn child. And he will do it in order to carry it full term. Daryl fell asleep, and Rick came in and sat down beside him watching his boyfriend sleep peacefully in their makeshift bed. Daryl is the love of his life. And the mother if his unborn child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is separated from Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth doesn't die in this story.

Daryl came out for some fresh air, and he was somehow put in a middle of war. He fought Governor and his new alinement. The group abandoned the prison and Daryl was separated from Rick. He was in the forest alone. But then came out Beth Greene. They made it to a dirt road in the forest. Daryl put his hand on his stomach, and the baby kicked letting him know its ok. They made it to a moonshine home. Daryl wasn't gonna drink. But Beth did. Hershel died at the prison. He has no doctor for his baby. He won't know if it's alive. Daryl was in the chair, and rubbing his small but noticeable bump.

"That baby is strong like you." Beth said. "It'll make it."  
"I know." Daryl said. "It'll make it."

Daryl and Beth left when the walkers made it to the house. But they weren't seen thank god. Daryl and Beth made it to a church where they met Father Gabriel. He allowed them to stay shelter. He saw the condition Daryl's in and kept him there for safety. Then came Rick, and the group. He spotted Daryl and hugged his pregnant lover.

"Is it ok?" Rick said.  
"Yes it is." Daryl said.

Rick smiled and kissed Daryl. Then Gareth from Terminus came in and pointed the gun out. Daryl was immediately hidden behind for his baby's protection. Gareth was immediately a threat to Daryl and Rick wasn't gonna let Gareth harm Daryl and the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan imprisons Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in The Sanctuary if Negan's in s7e3 if u haven't watch it still can read if you want. This will be a little different. And I know I am jumping pass season 5 and 6 but I want it different. Daryl won't be in the cell. It's sad that episode so I don't want him to be scared for his baby in a cell. So a bedroom is fine for him.

Daryl was in a line. A man with a bat came out. 

"Pissing out pants yet?" He said.

Silence.

"You will be." He said. "Who's the leader?"  
"This one." Simon said, pointing to Rick.  
"Rick. I'm Negan." Negan said. "And I don't appreciate you killing my people."

Negan interrogate the group more until he decides to do eeany meany miny mo. It pointed at Abraham.

"Hell you're all gonna do that." Negan said. 

Negan bashes his bat Lucille at Abraham's head. Rosita Espinosa and Sasha Williams were crying. Daryl looked shocked. His baby inside him is kicking. He didnt want to die. Glenn punches Negan and got himself killed as well. Daryl was shocked when he saw his two friends get killed. Negan had Dwight load Daryl up, and Rick had to sit there and couldn't help Daryl. The Saviors all left and Maggie was crying. Meanwhile in the van, Daryl was laying down and was not saying a thing or making a sound. They made it back to the Sanctuary, and took Daryl out. They had him see a doctor. Dr. Carson. 

"It looks like he's pregnant." Dr. Carson said.  
"Pregnant?" Negan said.  
"Look." Carson said.

Dr. Carson lifted up Daryl's shirt and Negan saw the baby's foot kick. Daryl was held down.

"He is to life in a room with a bed a fridge and a chair." Negan said. "Not a Cell. Egg sandwich is his lunch dinner."

Dwight nodded, and took Daryl into a nice room.

"You will be ok." Dwight said. "You and that baby inside you. Fat Joey won't be allowed in this room. Only me or Negan got that?"  
"I got it." Daryl said.   
"Get some rest." Dwight said.

Daryl laid down on his bed, and put his hand on his slightly big bump. He fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Dwight came in with an egg sandwich with lettace and tomatoes. Daryl was eating and Sherry came in.

"Daryl." Sherry said.  
"He's ok. But pregnant." Dwight said.  
"Oh daryl." Sherry said.

Dwight and Sherry let Daryl eat in peace and he went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl still imprisoned

Daryl was in his room looking around, and Dwight came in. He's gonna take Daryl to see Dr. Emmet Carson to see the baby's gender.

"Hello Daryl." Dr. Carson said.  
"Hello." Daryl said.  
"Are you happy to find out the gender of your baby?" Dr. Carson said.  
"Yes." Daryl said.  
"Ok lay down on your back." Dr. Carson said.

Daryl did as told. Sherry came in, and stood next to Dwight. Daryl's shirt was lifted up, and the gel was put on his stomach and Dr. Carson is looking at the baby. He hears a strong heartbeat, and saw the gender. A girl.

"You're having a girl." Dr. Carson said.  
"Oh Daryl." Sherry said.  
"Thank you." Daryl said.   
"Ok let's head out." Dwight said.

Daryl, Sherry, and Dwight went down the hall and Negan has arrived.

"How's Daryl?" Negan said.  
"He's good." Dwight sad. "He's having a girl."  
"The baby is his." Negan said. "He is to keep the baby girl."  
"Ok Negan." Dwight said.  
"Sherry take care of him." Negan said. "He needs his prenatal vitamins whatever is needed."  
"Yes Negan." Sherry said.

Negan left, and Daryl followed Dwight and Sherry to his room. Dwight went on a run for prenatal care stuff. Daryl sat down in the chair. Negan knocked before coming in. 

"Joey this is Daryl." Negan said.  
"Want me to torture him?" Joey said.  
"No." Negan said. "You will not be around or near him. He can't be harmed due to his condition. He's pregnant."

Daryl was looking at Sherry. He don't trust Joey. Something isn't right. But, Began will protect him from Joey if needed be. Daryl watched as Negan and Joey left, and Sherry got some juice out for him to drink. She hands it to him.

"When we stole your things, and I said I was sorry. I meant it." Sherry said. "We tried to get away from Negan."  
"I understand." Daryl grunted.  
"You do?" Sherry said.  
"You were thinking about Dwight." Daryl said.  
"Yeah." Sherry said.

That night Dwight made it back and had Daryl take prenatal vitamins.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl woke up and Negan came in and checked on his vitals. Daryl's daughter started squirming inside him. 

"Good morning." Negan said. "Just came to make sure that you're taking your prenatals."  
"I am." Daryl said. "Good morning. Um why are you so nice to me? I thought you'd torture me. I am to be blamed for Glenn's death. I should get tortured."  
"You're pregnant." Negan said. "Plus Glenn is at fault. He was the one who went out if line first."  
"But..." Daryl starts but is cut off  
"No buts." Negan said sternly. "You're ok."  
"Oh Maggie's gonna hate me." Daryl said.

Daryl sat back down and Dwight came in. They decided it is time to take Daryl to the Hilltop. Daryl has no idea that Maggie is now leading Hilltop. They took a long ride there and arrived by the evening. Maggie came out, and saw Daryl come out. She was happy to see he is ok. His eyes are wide. He's scared to see how she'll react seeing him since Glenn's death. And that's what he's afraid of.

"He's all yours." Negan said. "I released him."  
"Come Daryl." Maggie said.

Daryl walked into the mansion and he broke down into tears. Maggie came up to him.

"It's all my fault Glenn's dead." Daryl said. "I should've never punched Negan."  
"It's not your fault." Maggie said. "It's Negans."  
"I'm sorry." Daryl said.   
"It's ok." Maggie said. "I don't blame you. You did nothing wrong."

Daryl is given a room and is told to rest. And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of this series.


End file.
